


Changes

by Palizinha



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: A year after they saved the world, Namaari still isn't quite sure.
Relationships: Namaari/Raya (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	Changes

Namaari still couldn’t quite believe it, sometimes.

A year after they saved the world, after they fixed what had been broken, and Kumandra was something else. For a dragon nerd, getting to meet all the dragons and even be friends with some of them had been a dream come true. Especially after being the one to almost make it impossible.

But Raya had trusted her, and they had changed the world.

There was just… that one thing.

The thing where, a year in, Namaari wasn’t quite satisfied with being Raya’s friend. Being her friend for real, like she told herself for years she hadn’t wanted, was great on its own right, but Namari had feelings that made her want… something else too.

But there wasn’t a chance, was there? They trusted each other, but she knew Raya hadn’t forgotten what she had done. Maybe Raya had forgiven it, but it still had happened, and if Namaari was honest she hadn’t really forgiven herself for it.

“I still say you should just tell her,” out of all the dragons, Pengu was the one Namaari was closest to, and was the only one she had talked to about the whole thing. “Raya is a good person, and you know she trusts you.”

“You know my reasons,” they’d had this conversation before.

“I think you’re being too hard on yourself,” Pengu said. “It’s quite simple. If there wasn’t trust between you, real trust, we wouldn’t have come back, Sisu wouldn’t have come back. What needs to be done after taking the first step, is taking the next one too.”

“She trusts me to be her friend,” Namaari said. “That’s different from… trusting me with her heart.”

“Show her you wouldn’t break it,” Pengu said, like it was a simple thing.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Namaari said, actually meaning it.

She didn’t have much time to think about it before seeing Raya again, because before she knew it, Raya was just… there.

“I need your help,” Raya said.

“What can I do?” Namaari answered, instantly, without knowing any details about it. That was just how she was now, huh? And, being honest, not just with Raya. Things sure had changed.

“I need you to hide me from Sisu,” Raya said.

Namaari raised an eyebrow. “Is she trying to make it rain on you again?”

“Worse,” Raya said. “She wants me to talk about my feelings.”

“And here I thought you were the feelings expert,” Namaari said with a smirk. “Weren’t you the one to entrust the fate of the world to someone who betrayed you twice?”

“Neither of us would last a day needing to talk about feelings with Sisu,” Raya said. “Now, can you hide me? We are currently in the place you grew up in. Surely you know some secret corners.”

Namaari took Raya’s hand without thinking about it and led her to the spot she used to hide from her mother as a child when she knew she was going to be in trouble. It was a tighter fit as an adult and for two people, but it worked.

“Now, I’m sure Sisu will be looking for you for a while,” Namaari said. “I hid here whenever I wanted for two years before someone managed to find me.”

“Did you get in trouble a lot as a child?”

“Not really. Just… expectations were too much sometimes,” Namaari said. “Now, what did Sisu want to talk about to make you flee from her?”

“If I don’t want to talk about it with Sisu, do you really think I’d want to talk about it with you?” Raya asked, and then winced when Namaari winced. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I get it, though,” Namaari said. “We’re friends now, but… the past can’t be erased.”

“It can’t,” Raya acknowledged. “But it can be learned from. And I know you have. We both have.”

“I’m sorry,” Namaari said. “I’ve said so before, but… I am sorry.”

“I know,” Raya said. “I trust you.”

And wasn’t that a wonder in and of itself? It was something Namaari already knew, but hearing it once again made her bolder.

“I talked to Pengu about you today,” Namaari said, noticing the way their legs touched in the tight space they were hidden in. “I… I don’t want to mess this up.”

“Our friendship?” Raya asked. “I don’t want to mess it up either.”

“That being said, I think I should be honest with you,” Namaari said. “I want you here. Not always, of course, because we both have our responsibilities, but I want to be around you, whenever we can.”

Raya smiled. “And here I thought I wouldn’t need to get into the subject of my feelings if I hid from Sisu. That's what she wanted to talk to me about. You.”

“You talk about me with others?” Namaari asked. And in a good way?

“Well, I was trying to avoid doing that,” Raya pointed out. “Sisu thinks I… have feelings for you.”

Namaari could feel her heart beat faster by that mere statement. “Is she right?” she asked, barely recognizing her own voice.

“Well…” Raya hesitated. “I liked you when we first met. And then… everything happened. But it’s different now, we are different now. A good different. And I don’t think Sisu is wrong.”

“So…” Namaari said. “What happens now?”

“I suppose that depends on how you feel,” Raya said, and then raised an eyebrow at Namaari. “But I think I already know.”

“You… can be infuriating. But I did mean what I said. I want to have you around,” Namaari said. “With me, preferably.”

“I think we can make that work,” Raya said, reaching forward to put her hand over Namaari’s, a move that reminded Namaari of when they turned back from stone.

So much had changed in a year, and now it seemed things were changing once again. And that was a change Namaari welcomed.


End file.
